Selamat Hari Ayah, Tou-chan!
by HikariKagecchi
Summary: Kejutan Kazurou kepada sang Tou-chan dalam rangka hari ayah, mampu membuat hati kecil Shintarou tersentuh. "Tadi pagi, bu guru bilang kalau hari ini adalah hari ayah. Jadi aku memberikan hadiah itu sebagai hadiah untuk tou-chan." Fanfic di hari ayah! [Telat 3 hari] Warning! Sedikit anu di akhir. MidoTaka family. RnR please


Selamat Hari Ayah, _Tou-chan_!

•

•

•

•

" _Shin-chan_ , jangan lupa tasnya!"

Sosok yang bernama ' _Shin-chan_ ' itu berbalik. Bibir tipisnya sedikit terangkat mendengar suara orang kesayangannya tengah memanggilnya. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya dan mendatangi asal suara tersebut.

Kaca mata hitam yang tergantung di hidung mancungnya, ditambah rambut hijau miliknya sudah tersisir dengan rapi, menambah kesan tampan di wajahnya—yang Dari sananya memang sudah tampan.

Setibanya di sana, terlihatlah dua insan tersayangnya sedang menunggu di ruang tengah. terlihat sosok yang lebih kecil sedang memakan sarapannya dengan lahap.

"Ini. Jangan lupa antarkan Kazu- _chan_ ke sekolah, ya?" Ujar sosok yang lebih besar, Takao Kazunari—orang yang memanggilnya tadi—sembari mengingatkan. Yang dipanggil ' _Shin-chan_ ' pun mengangguk.

' _Shin-chan_ ' mengambil tas tersebut dan mengisyaratkan pada sosok kecil kesayangannya untuk segera berangkat. "Kazurou, ayo berangkat. Kau tidak ingin mau terlambat kan, _nodayo_?" Yang dipanggil pun mengangguk dan segera menyusulnya.

Sosok berpakaian rapi—dengan name tag bertuliskan 'Dr. Midorima Shintarou' yang tertera di atas kantong kemejanya—tersebut mulai meninggalkan pintu yang memisahkan dunia luar dengan rumahnya. Lambaian tangan Kazunari mengiringi mereka dari belakang dan dibalas oleh Kazurou—anak mereka.

"Kalian, hati-hati!"

•

•

•

 **Kuroko no Basket©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre: T**

 **Pairing: MidoTaka**

 **Genre: Family, (sedikit) Romance**

 **Warning! Typo(s), OOC, OC, sedikit** _ **anu**_ **(?) di akhir**

 **Fanfiction Spesial di Hari Ayah!**

 **Selamat membaca**

•

•

•

Matahari terlihat bersembunyi di balik gumpalan awan kelabu yang menyelimut langit. Dedaunan oranye mulai berguguran menghiasi jalanan di kota. Tak lupa suhu dingin yang mulai terasa menyengat kulit.

Siang itu, Kazunari—yang seperti biasa—menjemput Kazurou ke sekolah. Setibanya di sana, langsung saja ia mencari sosok mugil kesayangannya. Setelah ketemu, Ia menundukkan badanya untuk melilitkan syal abu-abu ke leher Kazurou dengan rapi. Kazurou sebagai anak yang baik sontak menurut dan sesekali memperhatikan langkah-langkah untuk melakukannya.

"Sudah selesai. Sekarang waktunya pulang—"

"Tunggu, _kaa-chan!"_

Kazunari menoleh ke arah putranya tersebut. Ada apa sampai-sampai ia memotong perkataannya?

"Hmm, tadi guru bilang padaku kalau hari ini adalah hari ayah." Ujar Kazurou. Terlihat uap yang muncul bersamaan saat ia berbicara.

Kazunari menatapnya antusias. "Um, Lalu? Apa Kazurou ingin memberikan sesuatu pada _tou-san_?" ucapnya bertanya balik sambil tersenyum.

Semburat merah muda terpampang di wajah imut Kazurou. "Kalau iya, memang kenapa?" Ujarnya dingin sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Kazunari terkekeh. Benar-benar duplikat suaminya. "Kalau Kazurou mau memberi _tou-san_ hadiah, ayo kita beli!" Ia tersenyum.

Dengan gembira, mereka berdua segera melangkahkan kaki menuju mall yang tidak jauh dari sana. Setibanya di sana, Kazurou langsung menarik lengan sang ibu menuju tempat yang dimau.

" _Kaa-san_ , ayo ke sana!" Ujar Kazurou. Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada toko penjual kemeja di depan mereka.

Kazunari tersenyum menanggapinya. "Kazurou mau membelikan _tou-chan_ kemeja? Baiklah." ucapnya lalu mulai berjalan masuk.

Pemilik _hawk eyes_ itu menatap sekeliling, mencari kemeja yang akan diberikan pada suami tampannya itu. Tak kalah antusias, Kazurou ikut mencari kemeja yang menurutnya cocok dijadikan hadiah. Yah, meski tingginya belum lebih dari rak-rak yang ada di sana.

" _Kaa-chan_ , lihat!" Ujar Kazurou. Telunjuk mungilnya mengarah ke kemeja berwarna putih dengan kancing hitam mengkilap. Dan di bagian ujung lengannya terdapat garis hitam yang melingkar di ujung pergelangan—sebagai penghias. Terlihat kasual, memang. Namun jika dipadukan dengan tubuh tegap nan atletis milik Shintarou, pasti kemeja itu akan terlihat menawan.

"Ayo belikan itu untuk _tou-chan!"_ Kazurou berkata penuh semangat. Sepertinya ia sudah menentukan pilihannya.

"Baiklah, sayang." Balas Kazunari sambil mengusap pelan kepala anaknya itu. Kazunari memanggil salah satu pelayan di sana, dan memintanya untuk mengambilkan kemeja pilihan Kazurou tadi. Setelah diambilkan, mereka pun diminta untuk membayarnya di kasir. Setelahnya, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang.

" _Kaa-chan_ , malam ini kita makan apa?" Tanya Kazurou di sela-sela perjalanan ke rumah. Sepertinya perutnya mulai berbunyi.

"Hmm, _Kaa-chan_ akan buatkan sup kacang merah nanti. Kazurou suka kan?" Kazunari balas menanyakan, dan dibalas dengan anggukan mantap dari Kazurou.

 _"Ah, kuharap Tou-chan suka dengan hadiahku ini"_

•

•

"Yaay, akhirnya sampai di rumah!" Ucap Kazurou bahagia. Langsung saja ia membaringkan diri di sofa ruang tengah dan mengambil _remote_ untuk menyalakan televisi—tak lupa menyimpan hadiah yang dibelinya tadi ke dalam kamar.

"Kazurou, jangan lupa lepas sepatunya!"

"Sudah, _kaa-chan._ " Balas bocah berumur empat tahun itu. Maniknya sibuk memperhatikan acara kartun yang tengah ditontonnya.

Sementara di dapur, Kazunari mulai menyiapkan bahan dan peralatan untuk membuat sup kacang merah—sesuai perkataannya tadi. matanya sesekali melirik jam yang terpampang di dinding tak jauh dari dapur. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima lebih tiga puluh menit. Biasanya, Shintarou sudah tiba di rumah pukul segitu. Yah, mungkin suaminya akan pulang terlambat hari ini. Maklumi saja, jadwal kerjanya sebagai doktor muda berprestasi memang padat. Toh, Kazunari juga mengerti. Karena ia sempat bekerja sebagai asisten Shintarou sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk berumah tangga dulu.

"Aku pulang."

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka diikuti suara yang Kazunari tahu betul siapa pemiliknya. Suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekat, membuat Kazunari terbayang-bayang paras tampan pemilik suara tersebut. "Selamat datang, _Shin-chan."_

Shintarou melangkahkan kakinya menuju asal suara. Dan matanya langsung saja mencari sosok yang disayanginya. Ia tersenyum mendapati Kazunari yang berada di dapur dan tengah memasak sesuatu di dalam panci.

Shintarou mendekati Kazunari dan memberi kecupan selamat datang miliknya tepat di bibir plum yang telah menjadi candunya semenjak berumah tangga. "Aku pulang, sayang." Katanya pelan.

Kazunari tersenyum, "Um, selamat datang." ucapnya sambil kembali berkutat dengan kegiatan memasaknya.

Shintarou meletakkan jas putih miliknya ke atas kursi, lanjut melangkahkan kakinya mendekati bocah yang masih terfokus pada tontonannya di televisi.

" _Tou-san_ pulang, _nodayo_." ujar Shintarou sambil merebahkan punggung tegapnya ke sofa. Tangannya mengusap lembut surai Kazurou.

Kazurou menoleh kala merasakan tangan besar yang mengusap kepalanya. Dirinya tersenyum melihat Shintarou yang sudah kembali—dan sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Segera ia melingkarkan tangannya di lengan _'tou-chan'_ nya tercinta. "Selamat datang, _tou-chan_!" Kazurou berseru.

di dapur, Kazunari yang sudah selesai memasak mampu mendengar suara anaknya yang sepertinya sangat senang melihat ayahnya pulang. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Kazurou, _Shin-chan_ , makannya sidah siap!"

•

•

Makan malam saat itu berakhir dengan beberapa mangkuk yang menyisakan noda kuah sup yang tersisa. Kazurou Terdiam. Ia merasa perutnya terasa begitu berat sampai membuatnya malas bergerak. Ya, dia kekenyangan. Bagaimana tidak, tadi ia sudah menghabiskan dua mangkuk penuh sup kacang merah dalam sekali makan.

Kazunari terkekeh melihat tingkah anak sulungnya itu. Ia jarang sekali makan sebanyak ini—kecuali kalau ia benar-benar lapar seperti tadi. Kazunari terus memperhatikan mimik lucu Kazurou yang menggelitik perutnya, sampai ia tersadar dengan hadiah yang sudah mereka rencanakan di perjalanan pulang.

"Ah Kazu-chan, Kau masih ingat yang tadi siang, sayang?"

"Hng?" Erangnya berpikir. Ah, benar juga. Ia nyaris lupa dengan 'itu'. Segera, ia beranjak dari bangku tempatnya bersinggah dan segera berlari menuju kamar, di mana ia menyimpan hadiahnya.

Shintarou yang tak paham dengan maksud mereka hanya menautkan alis sambil mengira-ngira apa yang mereka pikirkan. Manik _emerald_ miliknya sesekali melirik Kazunari yang tampak senyum-senyum menatapnya. "Apa yang kalian rencanakan _nanodayo_?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Hehe, kau tanya saja pada Kazu- _chan._ " ujar Kazunari sambil mengacungkan jarinya ke arah Kazurou—yang baru saja kembali.

Shintarou melihat anaknya yang berdiri di sebelah bangku Kazunari. Diliriknya tangan kecil Kazurou nampak menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang badannya. " _Tou-chan_. Umm, ini." Tangan mungil itu menyerahkan bingkisan dengan corak garis-garis sederhana. Shintarou mengambil bungkusan hasil pemberian anaknya itu.

"Tadi pagi, bu guru bilang kalau hari ini adalah hari ayah. Jadi aku memberikan hadiah itu sebagai hadiah untuk _tou-chan._ " Ucap Kazurou yang malu-malu sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "T-tapi Kazurou memberikan ini hanya karena hari ini adalah hari ayah." Lanjutnya tergugup. Sepertinya anak ini memang memiliki gen _tsundere_ ayahnya _._

Shintarou yang sebelumnya terdiam mulai mengerti maksud anak dan istrinya tadi. Benar juga, ia sudah menjadi seorang ayah sekarang. Ia tersenyum, senyuman yang sama seperti kejadian empat tahun lalu—saat di mana Kazurou dilahirkan ke dunia. Ia sangat tersentuh dengan apa yang dilakukan Kazurou. Ia menyadari bahwa anaknya sudah bisa mengerti sekarang.

"Terima kasih, Kazurou." Midorima mengusap surai hijau-kehitaman milik Kazurou dengan lembut. Segera ia membuka isi dari bingkisan itu perlahan. Ia tersenyum (lagi). Kemeja berwarna putih terbungkus rapi di balik plastik bening uang membungkusnya. Ia meletakkan kemeja itu ke atas meja. " _Tou-san_ menyukainya, _nodayo_. Terima kasih."

Kazurou mengangguk, mengiyakan. Tak berselang lama, matanya mulai terasa berat. dan

di saat itu juga ia menguap karena mengantuk. "Kazu-chan, mengantuk? Sini kaa-chan antar ke kamar." Ujar Kazunari, dan diiyakan oleh Kazurou. Segera, mereka beranjak dari tempat masing-masing dan angkat kaki menuju kamar.

•

•

Sudah tiga puluh menit semenjak kejadian di ruang makan tadi. Shintarou yang sempat membereskan peralatan makan segera menyusul Kazunari ke kamar Kazurou. Dilihatnya wajah tenang Kazurou yang tengah tertidur lelap. "Kau tau, Shin-chan, dia sendiri yang memikirkan ide itu" Kazunari angkat bicara, memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Ya, aku mengerti." Midorima berucap sambil menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi kening Kazurou. "Dia sudah besar _nodayo."_ lanjutnya.

"Ah iya, dia itu terkadang _tsundere_ sepertimu, _Shin-chan_. Aku baru tau kalau _tsundere_ bisa menular." Kekeh Kazunari, membuat urat marah Shintarou menampakkan diri.

"Aku tidak, _tsundere_ , _nodayo!"_ Celetuknya sambil menyelentikkan jarinya ke dahi terbuka Kazunari. Spontan yang diselentik pun mengaduh pelan.

Setelah mengetahui anaknya yang sudah terlelap, mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar. Setibanya di kamar, Kazunari langsung merebahkan tubuh lelahnya ke atas kasur empuk yang biasa ia tiduri.

Shintarou yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke sebelah Kazunari. Sebelumnya, Kazunari sempat berpikir untuk memberinya. Namun, ia masih ragu dengan keputusannya ini. karena sudah tidak tahan, Kazunari mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kiri Shintarou dan membisikkan sebuah kata padanya.

"Hey, aku juga ada hadiah untukmu, Tou-chan~" Goda Kazunari dengan nadanya yang dibuat-buat—terutama sedikit mendesah jail di akhir kalimat tadi. Shintarou yang tidak sengaja mendengar nada di akhir kalimat itu meneguk ludah, berusaha menahan sesuatu yang sedikit bergejolak di tubuhnya.

Kazunari menyeringai tipis. "Kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya kan, Shintarou? Mau coba melakukannya?" Tangan jailnya mulai meraba dada bidang Shintarou yang membuatnya merinding. Tak habis-habisnya ia menggoda suaminya yang terus mencoba tertidur—dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Badannya nampak sedikit tegang—terutama di daerah 'situ'

"Cih, baiklah. Kau yang meminta _nodayo."_ Shintarou yang sudah tidak tahan, langsung saja menggigit dan menjilat telinga Kazunari, membuat empunya mengeluarkan lenguhan erotis. "Ngh, jangan tiba-tiba!"

Dan malam itu, desahan dan beberapa erangan terdengar di kamar Shintarou—yang untungnya kedap suara. Dan sinar rembulan yang menembus tirai akan menjadi sanksi bisu dari apa yang dilakukan mereka saat itu.

Sementara, Kazurou yang sudah terlelap sedang menikmati mimpi indahnya. Wajah manis itu tersenyum di tidurnya. Di Alam mimpi, ia sedang berpwtualang menyusuri taman sambil menunggangi kuda poni coklat yang lucu. Bunga tidur miliknya pun terus berlanjut hingga pagi yang akan menyapanya esok.

" _ありがとう、お父ちゃん_ _/ Thanks, dad / Terima Kasih, Ayah"_

 _ **Fin**_

•

•

•

•

 **Yey, setelah sekian lama (nyaris 1 tahun) terkena WB dan banyaknya tugas yang minta di'anu'kan, akhirnya dapat waktu untuk membuat cerita GaJe ini \0/ Yah, untuk yang minta request di fanfic saya sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf karena belum sempat bikin. Berhubung UAS mulai dekat, saya rasa akan ditunda sementara sampai saya bisa—atau mau ngelanjutin #plakk untuk yang request AkaFuri, saya merasa berat hati menulis cerita mereka ToT sumimasen #dihajar Dan yang mau ngobrol, boleh add twitter saya HikariKagecchi #eeaa**

 **Yah, sekian, Terima kasih.**

 **RnR please**


End file.
